In the related art, a luminaire provided with a chip-on-board (COB) type light-emitting module having a plurality of LED chips mounted on a substrate is known as a luminaire using LEDs. The LED chips respectively have light-emitting colors depending on the type. Therefore, for example, the LED chip emitting blue light is sealed by a sealing member containing yellow phosphor excited by blue light and emitting yellow light which is a complementary color with respect to blue. Accordingly, a luminaire emitting white light mixed with blue light and yellow light is provided.
In the case of a relatively small bulb, a plurality of LED chips are surrounded by a frame and sealed with a sealing member altogether. However, in the case of a relatively large base light, the respective LED chips mounted on a relatively long and wide substrate are sealed individually. In this case, for example, a material of the sealing member having a high thixotropy is dropped on the respective LED chips using a dispenser and is applied into a shape swelled from the substrate like a dome.
However, in the light-emitting module of the type which seals the plurality of LED chips altogether, since the frame is filled with a relatively large amount of the material of sealing member, material cost is increased in order to obtain a large light-emitting surface area. Also, in the light-emitting module of the type which seals the LED chips individually, a sufficiently satisfactory luminous flux can hardly be obtained.
Therefore, development of a light-emitting module in which a light-emitting surface area can be increased, a sufficiently satisfactory luminous flux is obtained, and energy efficiency can be enhanced, and a luminaire having such a light-emitting module is desired.